Fire Wing Rising
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When a new Predacon escapes from Shockwave. will the Autobots be able to help her avoid being captured and forced to be a weapon for the Deceptacons. This is the Sequel to Transformers Ultimate you might want to read that one first to understand some of this story.
1. Chapter 1 Interview

Chapter 1 Interview

It had been one month since the world had found out about the transformers. And it had been both a blessing and curse. On the up side they didn't have to worry about being seen. They had become famous which was actually proving to be the down side. They couldn't get a moment of peace because reporters kept trying to sneak into the base.

Which had lead to an incident when a small group of them had managed to sneak into the med bay and started bothering a tired and still recovering Sky Warp. And Thundercracker had almost attacked the Press to get them to stop bugging his youngest whingmate. Luckily Ratchet and the team's human friends were able to make them leave while Knock Out got Thundercracker to calm down.

But Knock Out also almost lost it once when one of the reporters pushed Shayna down. She was ok but it made Knock Out mad and he activated his saw but stopped when he realized what he was doing. They were all glad Starscream had gone out for a flight. Because if he'd been there they really would of had a mess. And fortunately the military had been understanding when they explained what happened.

They had decided to do an interview in hopes the Press would leave them alone after that. So the Press came to the base to talk to the transformers and their human friends. Shayna and Miko went first with Knock Out and Bulkhead.

"Hi I'm Mina and this is Shayko." Said Miko who was nervous in front of the camera. "I mean I'm Miko and this is Shayna."

"And these are our guardians Head knock and Bulk out." Said Shayna who was also shy in front of the camera. "I mean Bulkhead and Knock Out."

Both girls blushed. "Wow Shayna's cheeks match Knock Out's paint." Said Denny who was talking to June and Agent Fowler across the room.

Then after they were dune interviewing Knock Out, Shayna, Bulkhead, and Miko. It was Starscream's turn.

"Hi I'm Cybertron from the planet Starscream." Said Starscream also a victim of stage fright. "No I mean I'm Starscream from Cybertron."

"Looks like everyone is having trouble with words today." Said Agent Fowler. Who then noticed the camera was on them.

"We're on!" They all three said at once with smiles that looked like they had been pasted on. While Bumblebee, Strong arm, Sideswipe and Grimlock who had all just walked in froze. Then Thundercracker and Sky Warp who was now better walked in and both hid their faceplates. Everyone was more nervous about being interviewed then they thought.

Then they heard a crash and everyone looked over to see that Starscream had fell over and caught himself on the wall. "Starscream are you OK?" Asked Knock Out who went over to help the seeker up.

"I'm fine I guess I'm just nervous from the interview." Said Starscream.

"I could check you out." Said Knock Out.

"It's nothing I just need to go lay down for awhile." Said Starscream who went to his room.

Knock Out didn't press the subject but he could tell something else was wrong. And noticed Starscream was keeping one hand over his spark chamber.

Bumblebee was worried too after he saw the looks on Sky Warp's and Thundercracker's faces and could tell they felt something over the train bond they had with Starscream. And knew there was something wrong with their brother and train leader.

?

Meanwhile Shockwave was working in his lab making a new Predacon out of the part of Starscream's spark the seeker had given him as part of the deal for the Deceptacons to help stop New Mech's plan to whip out the transformers. They had stopped New Mech from killing all the transformers on earth. And Shockwave had used this to get a small bit of Starscream's abnormal spark to make a Predacon with.

And had also been studying it to see if it could be duplicated and had been able to do so. So was making two Predacons one with the part of Starscream's spark and one with the duplicate he made. The one with the duplicate spark would take longer to bring online.

But the one with the part of Starscream's spark was ready to be brought out of the tank. It was an orange and yellow femme with wings and sharp talons she was smaller then most Predacons about the same height as Knock Out. And she had red optics. And she suddenly transformed into a bird mode and caught on fire but wasn't bothered by it.

"A Phoenix Predacon excellent I'll call her Fire Wing." Said Shockwave. He started to use an energon rod on her. But not liking being shocked she use her fire to melt it and flew off.

"I'll get the other Predacon ready and send it to capture her and bring her back but after I find a way to restrain her." Shockwave said to himself. "Going after this Predacon with out a plan would be illogical."

He watched Fire Wing fly off into the night till she was out of sight and know he'd need her back because her spark would be important if the other Predacon failed and she would make a great Deceptacon the fire power she'd demonstrated would more then make up for her size. He couldn't let that power fall into Autobot hands.

 **To be continued.**

 **"There you have it the first chapter of the sequel to Transformers Ultimate if you haven't read it feel free to check it out to understand some of the references." "Sorry this chapter was short and summaryish it was more of a filler the next chapter will be better. And I'll try to have it up soon." "Also if there are any spelling mistakes I missed please let me know."**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Phoenix

Chapter 2 Enter the Phoenix

Later that night Knock Out and Bumblebee went to Starscream's room to ask him about what happened during the interview.

"Don't worry I just got a little light headed earlier but I'm fine now." Said Starscream.

"Something has to be wrong for you to have fainted like that." Said Knock Out. "As a medic I'd advise you to let me or Ratchet check you out."

"It would just be a waste of time." Said Starscream. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"OK we won't force you but if it happens again please let one of us look at you." Said Knock Out.

"Starscream we're all worried about you." Said Bumblebee. "Bots don't just pass out like that."

"I'm fine it was just the excitement of the interview that's all." Said Starscream.

"OK but if you need anything we're all here for you." Said Bumblebee.

"Thank you but I'm OK." Said Starscream. As Bumblebee and Knock Out left his room so he could recharge.

"I'm worried about him." Said Bumblebee. "I could tell from the look on both Sky Warp and Thundercracker's faceplates that they felt something is off though their train bond."

"I think it something to do with his spark." Said Knock Out. "I saw Starscream was holding his spark chamber after he fell earlier."

"Then he needs to be check out if it's his spark then it's something serious!" Said Bumblebee. "Starscream needs to let you or Ratchet make sure there's nothing serious wrong."

"Or he already knows something's wrong and doesn't want us to worry." Said Knock Out.

?

Meanwhile Fire Wing landed in a forest since she had changed to her Phoenix mode she hadn't changed back yet because she was afraid Shockwave was after her and couldn't use her fire in her bot mode she could only flame up or shoot fire in her Phoenix from. And didn't know how to fight yet so her flames would be her only defense.

But she hadn't counted on starting a forest fire! She looked around and saw some of the trees were in flames and it was spreading fast! She started trying to put it out but her Phoenix mode was just making it worse she had been trying to use her fire to protect herself but hadn't really learned how to control it!

She hadn't meant for this to happen! And was trying desperately to undo it! But nothing was working!

?

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base they got a call about the forest fire and the team went to put it out.

They wasted no time getting there and the Autobots on the ground were all doing their best to save all the campers and animals they could. While Windblade and the three seekers were flying above the fire and dumping fire repellent foam on it to put it out. Which was working.

Then Optimus and Bumblebee saw Strongarm, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus drive over to their area and all three changed to their Cybertronian modes and were covered in foam.

"Sky Warp flew over us by mistake." Said Strongarm. Then Sideswipe who had just got there busted out laughing.

"He's lucky he didn't get Knock Out." Said Sideswipe. "That foam is murder on paint jobs."

"Really I think I'll give my friend Sideswipe a hug!" Said Strongarm.

"No way!" Said Sideswipe who to off running with Strongarm chasing him. And Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh and was sure he even saw Ultra Magnus smile.

"Where is Knock Out anyway?" Asked Bumblebee.

"He drove closer to where the fire started to make sure there are no campers trapped there." Said Sideswipe right before Strongarm caught him in a bear hug. "Yuke!" He groaned.

"I'm going to help out too." Said Optimus. "The rest of you continue to put the fire out around here."

Optimus drove to the area Knock Out was in knowing the Austin Martin could probably use all the help he could get.

?

A few minutes later Optimus got to Knock Out's location. And the red mech was happy to have help.

"I haven't seen any campers or animals but I can hear something back there." Said Knock Out. Then Optimus heard it too.

"I'm going over to see what it is and help anyway I can." Said Knock Out as he drove over at full speed to where the sounds were coming from then transformed.

The only problem was the source of the noise was Fire Wing who he startle when he just came out of nowhere and she ended up shooting him in the chest with a blast of flames and Knock Out fell backwards to the ground where he laid unmoving!

"Knock Out!" Yelled Optimus as he watched the red medic hit the ground after be hit with a wave of fire! Then he saw what looked like a Phoenix from earth legends that had blasted Knock Out!

But the Prime noticed a sad look on it's face with a hint of fear as it flew off. Then Starscream who was flying over the area saw what went down and fly after it in his jet mode.

Optimus didn't want to leave Starscream to face that fiery bird by himself but he had to get Knock Out back to base he needed medical attention!

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge I'm bringing Knock Out to base he needs medical attention get the med bay ready." Said Optimus over his com link.

Then the ground bridge appeared and Optimus carried the injured mech though it.

?

Meanwhile Starscream was chasing Fire Wing though the sky in his jet mode. Then he saw storm clouds rolling in and the Phoenix was suddenly struck by a lightning blot and changed to a robot mode then fell into a river that was below them!

"She's a transformer!" Said Starscream seeing Fire Wing change and noticing she was a Predacon femme.

He quickly and without thinking changed and dove into the river after her!

?

All Fire Wing knew was she suddenly felt pain shoot though her body and was now under water she tried to transform but she couldn't because she was to weak and even if she could she couldn't swim and her fire wouldn't light under water!

She just aloud herself to sink waiting for the end when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and saw a mech pulling her up to the surface then the orange and yellow femme blacked out.

Starscream got Fire Wing out of the river and called for a ground bridge. And then when it appeared a few seconds later he carried the Predacon femme into the base in his arms and got her to the med bay.

?

A few minutes later Ratchet reported Knock Out was going to be fine and had only received minor burns on his chest plats just enuff to knock him out and no permanent damage.

"The Predacon is going to be OK too." Said Ratchet. "What should we do with her?"

"Well she started a forest fire and almost roasted Knock Out she might be to dangerous to keep around here." Said Strongarm.

"I think starting the fire and burning Knock Out were accidents." Said Optimus. "She seemed to have remorse after she burned Knock Out." "And Knock Out and I heard sounds when we found her sounds that sounded like crying."

"And when I chased her though the sky she didn't attack once." Said Starscream.

"I would say she can't control her fire when we encountered her she was in her Phoenix mode as long as she doesn't change into her beast mode till she learns to control her flames we should be OK." Said Optimus.

"And I probably didn't help by surprising her like I did." Said Knock Out who had just walked in.

"You were just burned back to bed!" Said Ratchet.

"OK I'm going back to the med bay I just came to get this stuff for when the burns heal." Said Knock Out as he grabbed his buffer and some paint. Ratchet just rolled his optics Knock Out wasn't even fully healed yet and was already thinking about fixing his paint job.

Then they went in to see the Predacon who was awake but still weak from the lightning strike she took.

"I'm so sorry." Said Fire Wing close to tears. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone or cause so much destruction."

"It's OK we know it was an accident." Said Bumblebee.

"And I know you didn't mean to burn me I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Said Knock Out.

"Just stay in your bot mode for now and you can stay here and we'll try to help you learn to control your power." Said Optimus.

"OK." Said Fire Wing. "And my name is Fire Wing."

"let's all get some rest now and Fire Wing can tell us more about herself in the morning." Said Ratchet. And everyone agreed and went to recharge.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter." "I'll try to have the next one up soon after I do the next chapter of my other story When worlds Collide." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	3. Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Return

Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Return.

After Fire Wing explained everything to them the next day. Everyone welcomed her to the team. Then Starscream went with her to an unpopulated area in the dessert to help her try to figure out how to control her fire. And then do some combat training to teach her to fight in her bot mode.

Everyone else watched on a video feed Sound Wave had set up though Laserbeak. And saw thou the combat training was going well. The learning to control her fire was a different story.

At first she refused to change to her beast mode because she didn't want to cause any damage. Till Starscream explained they were in the middle of a dessert where she didn't have to worry about starting a fire or burning someone.

Then she changed to her Phoenix mode and was now learning to control her fire. Starscream was glad she was getting the hang of her beast mode and couldn't help calling Knock Out on his com link to brag about how great a teacher he was.

"Not bad huh I'm not a Predacon and don't have fire powers but I can teach Fire Wing to control hers." Said Starscream. "I guess it's Ture that those who can't teach."

"Oh my goodness!" "Starscream your on fire!" Said Knock Out over the com link.

"Yes I'm doing a great job but it's Fire Wing who's a fast learner." Said Starscream.

"No Starscream your really on fire!" Said Knock Out over the com link.

Then Starscream felt heat and noticed smoke coming from his wings. "Ahhh!" "I just got the message!" Said Starscream. "Someone put me out quick!"

Then a ground bridge opened and Knock Out ran though and used a fire extinguisher to put out Starscream's wings. And luckily there was no serious damage.

"I'll stay next to the ground bridge with this on stand by." Said Knock Out holding the fire extinguisher. "Kind of puts a new meaning to the human term hot wings doesn't it." He said as he went back though the ground bridge with a smirk.

"Hay!" Said Starscream as the ground bridge closed. "That Knock Out and his jokes." But then he couldn't help letting out a little chuckle.

Fire wing continued to practice controlling her fire and was finally getting the hang of it thou Knock Out did have to use the fire extinguisher on Starscream a few more times before she finally had it under control. And she kept changing back to her bot mode and apologizing.

After several more hours they decided to call it a day and go back to base.

?

Later that evening Agent Fowler asked Shayna and Knock Out to talk to him in private.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Asked Shayna.

"I just heard from a friend of mine Agent Mearing that the military captured several more members of New Mech." Said Agent Fowler.

"Good." Said Knock Out and Shayna remembering what New Mech had put them though.

New Mech had been put together by Spencer Cylus's bother who wanted revenge on all transformers for what happened to his bother and was just as bad as Cylus had been if not more so.

Spencer and New Mech had poisoned Starscream with a cocktail of Dark energon, Red energon and Tox-En that had almost killed him., Revealed the transformers to the world., Kidnapped Shayna and Starscream., Kidnapped Sound Wave., Tortured and nearly killed and dissected Knock Out., and tried to wipe out all the transformers on earth.

"Yes but a small group of them and Spencer are still at large and we fear they might go after the team for revenge." Said Agent Fowler. "So I'm letting everyone on the team know to be careful."

"Yeah there's no telling what New Mech might try." Said Shayna.

"The humans on the team need to be extra careful because New Mech might try to kidnap them and use them as leverage to get to the bots." Said Agent Fowler.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Said Shayna.

"Good because I think you two made the biggest impression on them last time and Spencer probably still wants revenge on Knock Out for Cylus." Said Agent Fowler. "I'll go warn the others so they can be ready."

"I'm gonna head home to get some rest." Said Shayna seeing it was getting late.

"I have to stay and help Ratchet in the med bay." Said Knock Out with a hint of worry on his face not wanting to leave her unprotected.

"Don't worry I'll be careful and you can call my cell and check on me." Said Shayna. Then Shayna went to catch a bus.

?

A few hours later Shayna arrived at her house in the suburbs then realized she left her purse that had her keys in it on Agent Fowler's desk. So she was locked out of her own house.

"Oh scrap!" Said Shayna. And then she saw that her phone's battery was almost dead.

"Oh great Knock Out is going to be worried to death if he can't call because my phone is dead and I can't get in the house to change it." Thought Shayna.

Then she saw she had left a window open so she got a ladder that was near her portch and decided to climb in though there. "I can't believe I left that open anyone could get in." Said Shayna. "Well I guess it was a good thing this time because it's my way in." "Just hope that no one reports me for breaking in to my own house."

Then she made it though the window and heard voices. "Yikes!" Thought Shayna. Then she bumped the ladder from the window and it fell to the ground.

"Oh great now I'm stuck in here with New Mech!" Thought a panic stricken Shayna.

Then she heard someone coming and grabbed a vase. She could tell it was a man then hit him in the head with it knocking him to the floor then ran past him only to be grabbed by someone else and she started fighting hard to get free! Until the light was turned on and Agent Fowler came in.

"It OK Shayna their on our side." Said Agent Fowler. "this is Agent Lennox." He said pointing at the man Shayna had been struggling with. "and Agent Epps." He said pointing at the one she clobbered with the vase.

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Shayna who was now blushing. "Sorry about that."

"I sent agents to the homes of each of the humans on the team to help keep them safe from New Mech." Said Agent Fowler. "And you left this in my office." He said handing Shayna her purse. "And why in Uncle Sam's boxers were you climbing though the window?" "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I would have called someone but my phone was dead." Said Shayna. "Guess this was the day for dumb decisions." Then she plugged in her phone and they all had a good laugh.

?

Meanwhile Knock Out had just finished helping Ratchet in the med bay and was on his way home to Shayna's house and hurrying to get back to his charge.

When he noticed he was being followed by two black vans at first he thought nothing of it. Until he noticed the word Mech on the side of them!

"It's New Mech!" Thought Knock Out. "I can't lead them to Shayna's house!" So he start driving like crazy trying to lose them!

Knock Out turn on to a dirt road he wanted to keep away from any populated areas so New Mech wouldn't hurt any bystanders trying to get him! He kept putting on more speed hoping to out drive them!

Then to his horror he saw they were heading for a dead end at the foot of a mountain! Hoping to avoid capture he transformed to his cybertronian mode and started trying to climb but more members of New Mech showed up and started shooting missiles at him he was able to dodge them. But it caused a rock slide that made Knock Out lose his footing and fall to the ground!

Knock Out started to get up. Only to be shot with a net New Mech had made to capture cybertronians! Knock Out was now in full panic mode trying to activate his saw to free himself!

"Oh no you don't." Said a man who Knock Out recognized as Spencer much to the red medic's horror!

"I think you need to relax." Said Spencer who pushed a button on a remote he was holding! And the next thing Knock Out knew electricity surged though his body and he cried out in pain before loosing consciousness.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter." "I've done it to Knock Out again." "I keep putting him in these situations." "Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good it's more of a filler." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "In the meantime feel free to check out my other stories." "And let my know if there are any spelling errors I missed."**


	4. Chapter 4 Up in Flames

Chapter 4 Up in Flames

Knock Out cameback online a few hours later and felt terrible. his body felt weak and he couldn't even get his optics to open. And could feel pain though his entire frame. He could hear people talking but was to out of it to understand what they were saying. He felt tired and was barely conscious and couldn't move.

"So how's our guest?" Spencer asked a man who was a scientist for New Mech.

"He keeps fighting the effects of the EMP and trying to regain consciousness but all I have to do is turn the frequency up and he's back out like a light." Said the scientist as he turned it up making Knock Out go back to being unconscious.

"Excellent I don't want him to come online and try to escape." Said Spencer. "At least not tell I have his friends." "Then I'll let him come online and force him to watch us kill them one by one then when we're dune with them we'll kill him slowly and painfully."

"To get revenge for your bother right?" Asked the scientist.

"Yes and for messing up my plans last time." Said Spencer. "Maybe when we finish with him and his friends I'll make what remains of him into a trophy."

"Yes but what if he somehow gets free or his friends come to rescue him." Asked the scientist.

"That's what the EMP is for if you as much as see one of his fingers twitch turn it up." Said Spencer. "And as for his friends coming to save him that's what I'm counting on." "In fact I want them to come so we can captured them." "Oh and I didn't get your name."

"Doctor Arcavill." Said the scientist.

"Well Doctor Arcavill welcome to New Mech." Said Spencer. "Now we have a trap to set."

?

A few hours later Ratchet got a call he thought was from Knock Out but Spencer's voice came though the line instead.

"How are you on Knock Out's com link?!" Asked Ratchet. "And what have you dune to him?!" Everyone in the room could hear both worry and anger in the medic's voice.

"Don't blow a gasket your friend's alive for now." Said Spencer and everyone could hear the venom in his voice. "Now if you want him to stay that way I want all of you to came to our base." "Or we could send him back to you piece by piece." "So what will it be?"

"Alright we will came to your base but if Knock Out has been harmed you will have to answer to all of us." Said Optimus who had cut into the conversion and everyone knew didn't take kindly to his friends or any of his team being threatened.

"OK we'll meet you outside the base just lock in on your friends cordnets." Said Spencer. "And don't forget to bring all the transformers on your team." "We'll worry about the humans later." Spencer didn't say the last part out loud.

"OK we'll be there." Said Bumblebee. "And Knock Out better be OK!"

"We'll be waiting." Said Spencer. Then the call ended.

"This is going to be a trap." Said Starscream.

"Yes but we have to save Knock Out." Said Sideswipe.

"Don't worry Optimus and I have a plan." Said Bumblebee. "We're going to meet them while Fire Wing goes in the base and rescues Knock Out."

"Great plan she just finish her training and New Mech doesn't even know about her." Said Starscream.

"And I've been wanting to go on a field test." Said Fire Wing. "And I still kind of need to make it up to Knock Out since I burned him when we first met."

"Be careful." Said Starscream. "I mean Knock Out is my best friend." He added after seeing everyone look at him.

"I will be and I'll make sure we both make it out in one piece." Said Fire Wing. "And you guys be careful too." Everyone noticed she didn't take her optics off Starscream.

Then they went though the ground bridge. And after that Fire Wing went though another one they opened behind the base so she could sneak in and save Knock Out.

?

After arriving at New Mech's base the team was confronted with nets like the one used to capture Knock Out. But unfortunately for New Mech two of them didn't work out.

Starscream shot the one aimed at him out of reflex and sent it back at some of them. And the guy who fired one at Grimlock was a really bad shot and missed him completely.

"How do you miss a Dinobot!" Said an angry Spencer. Who looked like he was going to wet himself when Grimlock took off in a charge right at them. While Starscream helped the others out of the nets.

"I don't even think we really needed to send Fire Wing these guys are messing up on their own." Said Sideswipe.

"Can you spell incompetent?" Asked Strongarm.

"So undisciplined." Said Drift.

"Tell me about it." Said Ultra Magnus.

Then Spencer and his men started to retreat but then some men Agent Fowler sent arrested them before they got very far.

?

Meanwhile Fire Wing came to a room where she saw Knock Out strapped down and unconscious! She saw he had several dents and was leaking energon in a few places and saw where his com link had been ripped out of him and some wires could also be seen and he just laid there unmoving! Fire Wing was worried she couldn't tell if he was dead or alive!

Then Doctor Arcavill turn the EMP up after spotting Fire Wing hoping if he turn it high enuff it would knock her out and they could catch her too!

But she transformed to her Phoenix mode and shot flames at the EMP making it explode and burst into flames. and unfortunately for Doctor Arcavill he had been right next to it and was sent flying and hit his back hard on a wall that had been made of bricks and was knocked out on impact!

Fire Wing changed back with a look of horror on her face she had only ment to stop the EMP and hadn't ment to hurt anyone even if it was a bad guy who had hurt her friend. She was horror stricken what if she had just killed a man!

Then Starscream who had ran into New Mech's base after seeing smoke coming from inside and hearing a boom got there.

"What happened!" Asked Starscream who was worried about his friends.

"That thing was hurting me and Knock Out and I just wanted to make it stop!" Said Fire Wing who was on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" She said pointing at Doctor Arcavill who just laid there.

"He's still alive." Said Starscream who ran a diagnostic scan on Doctor Arcavill. "I'll carry him out you get Knock Out!" "This place is about to go up in smoke!"

Fire Wing obeyed and got Knock Out after getting the restraints off him and gently half dragged half carried him though a ground bridge and Starscream came though right behind them with Doctor Arcavill in his hand and not a moment to soon because the hole place went up in flames!

The others had already returned to base and were there waiting all of New Mech were now being taken to prison including Spencer. And they had paramedics take Doctor Arcavill to the hospital who said he would probably survive but would be immobile for the rest of his life.

While Ratchet wasted no time getting Knock Out to the med bay. And after Fire Wing and Starscream explained what went down the others told Fire Wing everything would be OK and no one blamed her for what happened. They all knew it was an accident but Fire Wing still felt bad.

Then Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was in bad shape the EMP had been turned up way to high and he had gone into a coma. Ratchet had repaired his injuries that New Mech had inflicted. But he was unresponsive and Ratchet was afraid it may have damaged Knock Out's processor. And the longer he stayed offline the slimmer his chance of recovery.

Fire Wing felt like it was all her fault. But Ratchet quickly informed her that if she hadn't taken out that EMP when she did Knock Out would have certainly been killed.

"Fire Wing you saved his life." Said Ratchet. "And Knock Out is going to make it I won't give as long as he still has a spark he still has a chance!"

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry you probably want to slap me now." "That's all for this chapter." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Then you can see what happens to Knock Out." "So feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime." "And do let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	5. Chapter 5 Knocked Out

Chapter 5 Knocked Out

Everyone was in the main room of the Autobot base worried about Knock Out who still hadn't come out of his coma. Ratchet had been doing everything in his power to find a way to revive the red mech. But so far nothing was working.

"Come on Knock Out you have to snap out of it." A determined Ratchet almost begged while running some more repairs. But the Austin Martin didn't respond.

A few minutes later Ratchet stepped out of the med bay with sad optics.

"I don't like the look on your face." Said Starscream.

"I've finished doing all the repairs now the rest is up to Knock Out." Ratchet told them. "If he doesn't come back online by morning there's a strong chance he never will." "I've done all I can do."

"Can I go see him?" Asked Starscream.

"Go ahead he's in the med bay." Ratchet told him and everyone could tell how frustrated the medic was.

"It's going to be alright old friend Knock Out is in the best of hands and among friends." Optimus said hoping to comfort him.

"I just wish there was more I could do." Replied Ratchet. "It's the worst feeling for a medic knowing you've done everything you can to help your patient and it still might not be enuff."

"Knock Out still has a spark and as long as he has a spark there is still hope." Optimus told him then suggested he go get some rest because Ratchet had been working nonstop to help Knock Out.

?

Meanwhile Starscream was setting next to Knock Out's breath worried about his friend.

"This kind of makes the time I scratched your paint look like a tickle torture doesn't it." Starscream joked looking at the scratches on Knock Out's finish that New Mech had caused.

Ratchet had left the minor damage to his paint knowing the red medic would want to fix it himself because anytime Ratchet tried to fix his paint Knock Out would always accuse him of doing it wrong.

"That was just a joke to lighten the mood I know it wasn't funny I was actually hoping you might wake up and slap me since your so picky about your finish." Starscream explained but then took on a more serious tone.

"You have to come back to us Knock Out back when we were Deceptacons you were my only friend and even thou I have my train back you've become like a bother to me." Starscream told him now almost on the verge of tears.

"You've been though almost as much as I have so you can't let a stupid EMP beat you!" "If you give up then for Spencer this will be like a victory because he wanted revenge on you for Cylus who practically dissected Breakdown who was like a bother to you!" "Spencer wants you dead don't let him have what he wants!" "Your giving up and I hate you!" Yelled Starscream who was crying now and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

?

Meanwhile Arcee was walking though the base to clear her own anxieties about what was going on with Knock Out. When she spotted Fire Wing setting outside from the window and went out to see what was going on with the Phoenix Predacon.

Arcee walked over to Fire Wing and saw the other femme had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Arcee.

"I should have been able to save Knock Out sooner or stopped the EMP before that human turned it to full blast and in a way that wouldn't have hurt anyone." Cried Fire Wing. "First I almost burned down a forrest!" "Then I nearly torched Knock Out and then I failed to save him and now he's in a coma and that human will never move again!" "I just bring destruction where ever I go!"

"That's not ture." Arcee told her. "When you caused that fire and burned Knock Out those were just accidents because you didn't know how to control your fire then." "And you saved Knock Out by taking out that EMP when you did if you hadn't it would have been worse Ratchet said it would have killed him and as for that man who was crippled that was an accident you did what you had to and saved yourself and Knock Out what happened to that man was unfortunate but it wasn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Asked Fire Wing.

"Because it was a bad situation you were in." Arcee replied. "I lost two partners I cared about during the war and I also blamed myself and sometimes I still feel like if I had done something differently it wouldn't have ended up that way but I've learned that sometimes scrap happens and we just have to do our best and take it one day at a time."

"I think I understand." Said Fire Wing. "Thanks Arcee."

"Anytime." The blue femme replied as they walked back inside.

?

Later in the middle of the night Fire Wing felt like something was calling her to the med bay.

When she got there she saw Starscream had fallen into recharge next to Knock Out's breath. Then she tripped on a crack in part of the floor and caught herself on the door frame but did let out a little squeal that caused Starscream to jerk himself awake.

"What happened are you OK?" He asked Fire Wing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I came to see how Knock Out was doing and almost tripped but I'm fine." She told him.

"So your worried about him too huh" Starscream asked.

Fire Wing nodded.

"You can stay in here too if you want there's a bench next to the wall over there." He told her.

"OK thanks." Said Fire Wing as she laid down on the bench that was just big enuff for her to lay on. And Starscream stayed in the chair and they both went into recharge.

?

In the morning Fire Wing woke up to find Starscream and Ratchet arguing because Ratchet wanted Starscream to go to his room to get some rest but Starscream didn't want to leave till he knew Knock Out was OK.

"Starscream you need to go to your room and rest or at least go have some energon your gonna wear yourself out." Ratchet yelled.

"I'm not leaving till Knock Out wakes up." Huffed Starscream.

Then the rest of the team came in and all started talking to Starscream at once trying to get him to go rest or telling him and Ratchet about compromises they thought would work. Fire Wing kept trying to suggest something but with everyone talking at the same time she couldn't get a word in edgewise or really understand what they were saying. And no one noticed a pair of ruby colored optics open.

"Ohh! could you guys please keep it down your giving me a processor ache." Groaned Knock Out.

"Not now Knock Out we're trying to get Starscream to go rest." Ratchet scolded him.

"I'm not leaving till I know Knock Out is OK!" Said Starscream.

"I think you should do what Ratchet says." Knock Out told him.

"Easy for you to say Knock Out." Said Starscream. "Knock Out might be on his death bed!" "Wait Knock Out!" Then it dawned on them.

"Your OK!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Well my finish is a mess but after some rest I'll fix it up as good as new." Knock Out said talking half to the team and half to himself. And they all couldn't help but smile.

Then Ratchet sent everyone out of the room so he could run some tests on Knock Out to make sure he was functioning properly.

And came out a few hours later and reported Knock Out was going to be OK and would be back to normal after a couple of days. Which everyone was glad to hear.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it." "Sorry if it was a bit dull this one was more of a filler and the next one will be more exciting and I'll try to have it ready soon." "In the meantime feel free to check out my other stories." And let me know if there are any spelling errors I missed. "**


	6. Chapter 6 First Encounter

Chapter 6 First Encounter.

That night in Shockwave's lab he had just finished working with the duplicate of Starscream's spark which he had been calling Protoform X and was now about to bring the new Predacon online. When he opened the tank out came a really big crab Predacon.

"Welcome I'll call you Rampage." Shockwave told him. "And I already have a mission for you I want you to go to the Autobot base and bring back another Predacon named Fire Wing she escaped and I found out she joined their ranks and getting her back is paramount."

"Why should I take orders from you?" Asked Rampage. "I'm probably strong enuff to destroy you."

"Because I can make an army of Predacons for you to lead." Shockwave replied.

"Now your talking." Said Rampage. "Get cracking."

"I need Fire Wing before I can make your army her spark is important." Shockwave explained.

"Very well I will retrieve her." Said Rampage before running out to do just that.

"That Predacon inherited Starscream treacherous lust for power." Thought Shockwave. "That one could be more dangerous then any of the other Predacon's the Autobots won't know what hit them."

?

The next day the Autobots were all just working around the base and spending time with their human friends. Knock Out was now back to normal but Ratchet still wanted him to take it easy. So he was chatting with Shayna while fixing his paint job.

Meanwhile Fire Wing was standing in a corner still filling a bit out of place with the Autobots and their human friends. Starscream noticed this and went over to her.

"Hay Fire want to go for a flight?" Asked Starscream.

"OK that sounds nice." She answered as they walked outside and the two of them transformed and took to the sky.

Bumblebee watched them fly off glad they were getting along so well. Then Ratchet asked him to get something out of storage. So he walked to the storeroom but thought he heard something.

He turned to see if someone was there but saw no one and noticed an energon sword was gone.

"Probably just Sky Warp or Sideswipe pulling a prank." He told himself. And thought nothing of it till he was suddenly impelled by it!

Bumblebee turned to face his attacker and saw it was a crab Predacon who stabbed him he managed to kick Rampage and pull the sword out of his shoulder where he had been stabbed!

And staggered toward the exist only for Rampage to beat him to the floor then hit him hard across the helm knocking the yellow Autobot unconscious!

?

Meanwhile Ratchet realized it was taking Bumblebee a really long time to come back from the storeroom. So Knock Out and Shayna went to see what was keeping him.

They entered the storeroom and noticed the injured yellow mech. "Bumblebee!" Shouted a worried Knock Out as his medical training kicked in and he started trying to help the downed Autobot!

"Ah another bug for me to squish." Said Rampage making both Knock Out and Shayna turn to see him standing there.

"Why did you do this to Bumblebee?!" Yelled Knock Out.

"Because I could." Said Rampage. "I'll just keep killing every one who comes down here till I find who I'm looking for."

"Your sick!" Said Knock Out.

"Well what is she?" Rampage exclaimed looking at Shayna!

"Don't you touch her!" Yelled Knock Out as he slashed Rampage with the sword that the Predacon had used to stab Bumblebee! "Shayna run!" Knock Out practically screamed! Shayna obeyed and ran off to get help!

All slashing him with the energon sword did was make Rampage mad and he slammed the red medic into the wall making him drop the sword and knock over some boxes!

Then Rampage held the smaller mech up pressing him against the wall! Knock Out was struggling hard trying to get free! Then he tried to use his saw only to have his arm ripped off for his trouble! Then slammed into the wall a second time harder!

Then he ripped Knock Out's other arm off making him cry out in pain! And tossed him to the floor! And was about to finish him! When Starscream and Fire Wing showed up because they had just gotten back when they ran into Shayna who told them what was going on before going off to get the others!

"Ah I've found you." Rampage said to Fire Wing who was now freaked out and took off running after seeing he was headed for her!

Starscream wanted to help Fire Wing but also didn't want to leave Knock Out and Bumblebee like that!

"Go help Fire Wing the others will come for us!" Knock Out told him and the seeker obeyed!

?

Meanwhile Fire Wing was running for her life though the hallway! Rampage was huge compared to her he was close to Optimus's size! Fire Wing knew she probably wouldn't have a chance against him!

Then Starscream who had managed to pass Rampage in his jet mode caught up to Fire Wing and the two of them ducked into the training room where Starscream quickly pushed Fire Wing into a closet and told her to stay there and not make a sound no matter what before closing the door!

Fire Wing found a crack in the wall just big enuff for her to look though so she could only watch in terror as Rampage busted though the door!

"Where's the femme!" Rampage yelled as he went after Starscream!

"Your not getting her!" Starscream yelled at him!

Fire Wing could see them fighting and it was pretty close until Starscream suddenly grasped his spark chamber and she could see pain in his optics!

"No not now!" She hard him groan as Rampage started to close in on him! But lucky for Starscream he was close to a control panel and hit a button that made some drones that were used as opponents for battle training came out and started attacking Rampage.

Which was good because all Starscream could do at the moment was lean against the wall with one hand on his spark!

But Rampage just pushed though the drones like they were nothing and was about to take advantage of the moment and kill Starscream! But suddenly Fire Wing shot out of the closet and transformed to her Phoenix mode sent a wave of fire at Rampage and blasted him out the window!

Then she ran over to Starscream who had recovered because the pain in his spark chamber had subsided but he was secretly starting to worry about himself.

"Are you OK?" Fire Wing asked him.

"Don't worry I'm fine thanks to you." He told her. Then she though herself into his arms and started crying mainly do to the shock and terror of what they'd just been though and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and told her it was going to be OK.

Then the others got there and they all looked out the window to see Rampage had retreated somewhere and they all had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of him.

"Are Bumblebee and Knock Out OK?" Asked Starscream and Fire Wing at the same time.

"That's what we are going to find out." Said Optimus Prime. "Let's go to the med bay." Then they all fallowed him that way.

?

When they got there they found Sideswipe reattaching Knock Out's arms while the red medic talked him though it.

"Please hurry up and get my arms back on me so I can fix my finish." Said Knock Out.

"I'd be faster if you would stop telling me to redo it every five clicks." Sideswipe shot back.

"Well if you would just do it right." Knock Out told him.

"I better help before this comes to Rose, Hose, Blows." Said Fixit.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that since Knock Out's been disarmed." Joked Sideswipe. And even Knock Out had to chuckle at that.

"Knock Out going to be OK but what about Bumblebee?" Asked Fire Wing.

"Bumblebee is going to be fine it was just a mesh wound." Ratchet told them as he came out of the med bay. "He's going to make a full recovery it looked worse then it really was."

Everyone was relieved to here that. But they knew the same thing was on all their minds when would they have to deal with Rampage again and what did he want with Fire Wing?

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that it for this chapter." "Hope you enjoyed it." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "I've been getting some reviews asking if there's another chapter to this and yes there is a prequel to this story called Transformers Ultimate you can find it at my page on this site if you haven't already feel free to check it out it will clear up some plot holes." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	7. Chapter 7 Seeing Red

Chapter 7 Seeing Red.

The next day Arcee and Strongarm went to explore a cave where they thought there were cybertronian artifacts but neither of them could have imagined what they found or the problems it would cause for them and the rest of the team.

Back at base Agent Fowler was about to go on some errands for June because she'd been extra moody lately and was currently at the hospital doing her job as a Nurse. Agent Fowler was going to take care of the shopping and stuff knowing she hadn't been feeling well lately. Jack was helping out anyway he could too.

Agent Fowler had asked for one of the bots to give him a ride and Sideswipe got roped into it much to his dismay. Agent Fowler started to get in the red sports car. And saw Shayna who was watching him and looked amused.

"Uh Agent Fowler I thought you were going to ride in Sideswipe?" Shayna asked him.

"Yes this is." Agent Fowler started to answer but was cut off.

"I'm not Sideswipe." Knock Out told him fighting back laughter.

"Knock Out?" Said Agent Fowler.

"Sideswipe is over there." Shayna said pointing at the red mech who changed to he vehicle mode so the Agent could get in.

"Sorry about that I've been working to hard." Agent Fowler told them as he got in Sideswipe and they drove off.

As soon as they were gone Shayna and Knock Out busted out laughing.

"I can't believe he thought I was Sideswipe." Said Knock Out sounding slightly offended but laughing in amusement as well. "Do we really look that much alike?"

"You guys do look similar." Shayna told him as they both continued to laugh.

?

Later inside the base everyone was trying to figure out why Rampage had attack them the day before, who he was, and what he wanted with Fire Wing?

Bumblebee was doing better by now after being stabbed the day before Ratchet still wanted him to take it easy thou and stay in the med bay which he had not objected to.

Fire Wing was silent she was secretly afraid of what Rampage wanted with her. She knew whatever it was it couldn't be good. And she was also worried about Starscream she had seen how he'd grasped his spark chamber and could tell he had been in pain and Rampage had used it to his advantage and would have ended him had she not intervened.

She knew something was wrong with the seeker but anytime she tried to ask him he insisted he was fine. And would try to change the subject.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by the ground bridge opening and Arcee and Strongarm came though it both looking angry and glowing red!

"Wow why are you guys red and glowing?" Asked Sky Warp as he and Thundercracker approached the two femmes.

"Watch out don't let them touch you they both have hate plague!" Ratchet yelled to them as a medic he knew right away what was wrong with Arcee and Strongarm! "It's spread by touching the only way to cure it is for Optimus to use the matrix but Optimus is out on patrol right now we have to get them in Quentin till he gets back!"

But Ratchet's warning came to late Sky Warp was so close that Strongarm grabbed him and he turned red and glowing too and Arcee did the same to Thundercracker! And they were all fighting and attacking each other!

"They'll attack everyone in sight and if they as much as touch you you'll be infected too!" Said Ratchet. "And humans are not immune but all our human friends are outside right now and I just put the base on lockdown so their safe."

"We just have to get a hold of Optimus and have him use the matrix to cure them but for some reason the com links aren't working so we have to fix it and avoid being infected!"

Everyone got to work trying to figure out why the com links were down and playing keep away from the ones who had the hate plague but at one point had all split up and lost track of who had it and who didn't they just had to avoid anyone they saw glowing red and at the same time be careful not to hurt any of them because they were still their team mates and it wasn't their fault.

Fire Wing was walking though the hall and found Starscream and they were both relieved the other hadn't been infected and then they ran into Grimlock and Fixit who were also uninfected.

"I found out why the com links aren't working." Said Fixit. "A fire, hire, wire was cut when Rampage attacked yesterday."

"And we just found out about it now!" Huffed a very frustrated Starscream.

"Well we've had a lot going on." Fire Wing pointed out and they all agreed this hadn't been their week. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hallway and everyone froze. Then Knock Out turned the corner.

"Oh no Knock Out's red he has the hate plague!" Grimlock said in a panic!

"Knock Out has always been red you moron!" Starscream told him sounding very annoyed. "And he doesn't have it because he's not glowing."

"Oh I knew that." Grimlock replied embarrassed.

"Guess I'm not using enuff wax." Knock Out joked after hearing their exchange. "So it's hate plague." He exclaimed.

Then Knock Out explained to them that Shayna was outside talking with the other human members of the team and he had just walked inside right before the base suddenly went on lockdown and he was wondering what was going on.

They were all relieved to hear the humans were still safe. Then they realized Fixit and Grimlock were suddenly quiet and turned around and saw Fixit had been touched by Arcee and then he touched Grimlock and they had both been infected!

"Oh scrap!" Starscream, Knock Out and Fire Wing yelled at once before running for their lives!

Luckily they were able to hide in the med bay but then were chased out of it by a hate plague infected Ratchet and Bumblebee!

"Scrap I think we're the only three who don't have hate plague." Said Starscream.

"This kind of reminds me of when we made the Terrorcon virus on the Nemesis." Knock Out told them.

"Save the trip down memory lain for later." Starscream told him. "We need to fix that wire and call the Prime here to cure every."

"OK I managed to grab a tool kit when we were in the med bay." Knock Out explained. "I can fix it if we can just make it to the control room."

Then they went down the hall that led to the control room and ran in to Thundercracker and Sky Warp who were attacking them because of the hate plague! But luckily they were also fighting each other.

Starscream hated seeing his brothers fight just as much as he hated having to run from them and even fire at them to get to the control room.

But they finally made it with Thundercracker still on their tail because he had knock Sky Warp out when they were fighting.

Knock Out got to work right away! But then Thundercracker was trying to come though the door but Starscream managed to kick him out and lock it! But unfortunately that got Starscream infected with the hate plague!

Fire Wing was now trying her best to keep Starscream from infecting her and Knock Out and keep him away from them without hurting him!

She managed to dump the tools on the floor and tossed the box at him hitting him square on the helm and knocking him out could.

"I'm so sorry." She thought Fire Wing kept having to fight the urge to shake him awake and ask if he was OK knowing she'd be infected if she touched him!

Finally after what seemed like forever Knock Out got the wire fixed and called Optimus and told him what was going on then sent him a ground bridge. Then the Prime came though and entered the base and used the matrix to cure everyone.

Fire Wing didn't take her optics off Starscream she was worried she'd hurt him when she hit him with the toolbox. But after everyone was cured from the hate plague Ratchet and Knock Out both told her Starscream was going to be fine she just knocked him out good and proper. And he might have a dent on his helm but that was probably all.

Then Starscream came to and she ran over to him and apologized for having to hit him. But he understood that she had to and apologized for anything he might have dune to hurt her while infected with the hate plague. And they hugged while everyone else apologized to each other and Strongarm and Arcee apologized for bringing that back to base. And Ratchet got the base out of lockdown.

And the next day they went back to the cave and closed it off by putting rocks over the entrance they didn't ever want to go though that again. And were glad it was over and everyone was in one piece.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait been busy with the holidays." "Not much happened in this chapter it was more of a filler." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	8. Chapter 8 A Date Gone Bad

Chapter 8 A Date Gone Bad.

The next day Fire Wing was setting outside the base watching the sunrise when Starscream approached her.

"Hay Fire want to go for a flight?" He asked.

"That sounds great." Was her answer. And the two of them transformed and took to the air.

Knock Out who had seen them take off together smiled he thought they made a cute couple and that it was about time Starscream found some happiness. When he entered the base everyone was in the main room because Jack, his Mom and Agent Fowler had something to say. And everyone was wondering what it was?

"Well I'm going to be a big bother." Jack told them all with a smile on his face.

"We're gonna have a baby." Said June and Agent Fowler who were also smiling. And everyone was happy for them.

"We don't know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl yet but we're already thinking of names." Said Agent Fowler.

"This is great I'll tell Starscream and Fire Wing the good news when they get back." Knock Out exclaimed. And everyone continued to talk to each other and congratulate Jack and his family.

?

Meanwhile Starscream and Fire Wing landed in a meadow where it was quiet and peaceful the perfect place to just talk and hang out.

"This place is beautiful." Said Fire Wing. "How did you find it?"

"I once stumbled upon it when I left the Deceptacons and was on my own for awhile." He explained.

"I heard you used to be a Deceptacon what was that like?" Asked Fire Wing.

"It's a part of my life I'd like to forget." Starscream told her. "I did so many horrible things that I still regret to this day."

"I didn't know you then but I know now you have a good spark." Fire Wing told him.

"This place isn't the only thing that's beautiful." He told her as they locked optics and held their gaze for several minutes before they started to press their lips together but stopped when they both seanced someone else was present!

"Don't stop on my account." Said Rampage with an evil smirk on his face!

Starscream pushed Fire Wing behind him knowing full well Rampage was after her! And he was ready to defined her with his spark! "Keep away from her!" Starscream hissed. Rampage lunged forward at them and Starscream fired his missals at the huge crab Predacon districting him! "Run!" He yelled to Fire Wing as the two of them fled!

But Rampage recovered quickly and chased after them! He changed his fist into an arm cannon and fired at them Fire Wing was hit in the wing and fell to the ground she was OK for the most part but she couldn't fly and Rampage started to attack her!

Only to be tackled by Starscream and the two continued to struggle and for a minute it looked like Starscream was winning! Until to Fire Wings horror she saw him grab his chest with one servo! And heard him moan! "No not now!" His spark was hurting him again! Rampage took advantage of this and fired his arm cannon at close range shooting Starscream just inches below his spark chamber!

To Fire Wing everything slowed down as she saw Starscream's limp form fall to the ground with energon spilling from his wound and then lay there unmoving!

"No!" Cried Fire Wing as she watched Starscream hit the grass as if he were dead! Then she started attacking Rampage with all she had she was going to make him pay for killing Starscream! She transformed to her Phoenix mode and started blasting Rampage with flames!

She had never seen her fire turn blue and white before or get this hot before but she had never been this mad before! She could tell she had just gone supernova! And was about to finish Rampage when Shockwave came though a ground bridge.

"Such power I out did myself with you." Shockwave exclaimed.

"Save it if there's anyone I want to offline more then Rampage right now it's you!" Said Fire Wing with tears of pain and rage rolling down her cheeks.

"That would be illogical see that glowing in Starscream's spark chamber he's still alive I will kill him unless you compile." Said Shockwave pointing his arm cannon at the downed seeker's helm.

"OK I'll do anything you want." Said Fire Wing. She didn't trust Shockwave but if Starscream was alive she didn't want to take a chance on Shockwave offlining him. If there was any chance to save Starscream she would take it.

"Your decision is logical." He told her as he zapped her with an energon probe causing her to black out. "Bring Starscream along too with her firepower we'll need a barging chip." Shockwave told Rampage who brought both unconscious transformers though the ground bridge!

?

Awhile later Fire Wing came to in a cell in Shockwave's lab and noticed Starscream laying on the floor next to her. She could tell he'd been hurt badly and went to his side hoping his injuries weren't fatal.

"Starscream please hold on don't leave me please." Fire Wing sobbed. She could see where energon was still leaking from his wound. Then Starscream slowly opened his optics. "Fire Wing." He said softly almost in a whisper. Fire Wing could tell he was weak and in pain.

"Your alive good now we need to find a way out of here so Ratchet and Knock Out can fix you up." Fire Wing said to him.

"I don't think so." Said Rampage who'd just walked in. "Shockwave is going to use your spark to make an army of Predacons for me to lead."

"No Fire Wing you have to escape you can't let them take your spark!" Starscream whimpered. "It doesn't matter what happens to me just please save yourself!"

"Shut it!" Yelled Rampage as he pinched Starscream's wings with his claws making the already injured seeker cry out in pain! Fire Wing started to attack him but ended up being slammed into the wall for her trouble! Then Rampage left the room.

Fire Wing pulled herself up off the floor and ran to Starscream's side! "Starscream!" "Are you OK please be OK!" Fire Wing cried.

"Fire Wing are you OK?" Asked Starscream. "Your leaking energon." He said as he pointed to a cut she had gotten when she was slammed into the wall.

"I'm fine but are you OK?" She asked him.

"Fire Wing I love you." Starscream told her before he went unconscious again.

"No Starscream you have to stay with me!" "Please don't die I love you too!" She sobbed. But the seeker didn't respond.

Just then Rampage came back with Shockwave. "I think it's time to separate the two of you." Shockwave told Fire Wing.

Rampage grabbed Fire Wing as Shockwave began dragging the unconscious frame of Starscream to another room! Fire Wing broke free from Rampage and though herself on Starscream as coolant tears rolled down her face.

"No please don't take him!" She begged.

Then Rampage ripped her off Starscream and Shockwave zapped her with the energon probe and she fell to her knees and the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Shockwave drag Starscream to another room before the door closed behind them and Rampage toss her back in the cell! Then Fire Wing knew no more.

 **To be continued.**

 **"That's all for this chapter sorry about the long wait been busy getting ready for Christmas and stuff." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon to resolve this evil cliffhanger I left you with." "In the meantime feel free to send feedback and do let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	9. Chapter 9 Help in the Wrong Place

Chapter 9 Help in the Wrong Place.

Meanwhile the rest of the team got worried when it was morning and Starscream and Fire Wing still hadn't returned. And went out to look for them. They went to the last place their signals had shown up and saw that a struggle had taken place and were now worried about their friends.

"Oh no it looks like that psycho Rampage got them." Said Bumblebee noticing a small part of his armor plating on the ground.

"Then we have to save them." Knock Out exclaimed.

"I bet it was Steeljaw's plan Shockwave is working with the Cons and that Predacon is his handy work and we know Rampage is after Fire Wing I say we go after them." Wheeljack suggested.

"I think your right let's go kick some Deceptacon tailpipe and get back our guys!" Said Bulkhead as everyone took off to go after the Deceptacons.

"No guys something seems off why send a lone Predacon to get Fire Wing when Steeljaw has a team he could send?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm with Bumblebee on this I think we might be missing a piece of the puzzle." Said Knock Out.

"Agreed." Added Optimus Prime. Then the three mechs noticed everyone was already gone.

"Scrap." Huffed Knock Out then he noticed there was some kind of malfunction that was interfering with the com links so they couldn't call them back. "Double scrap the com links are offline."

"Shockwave must have dune something to jam our com links so Starscream and Fire Wing can't call for help." Bumblebee thought out loud.

"We must learn their location I fear whatever Shockwave plans to do with Fire Wing may put her very spark at risk." Optimus told them.

"But why take Starscream?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Bet he's using Screamer as a bargaining chip to keep Fire Wing under control those two have became close." Knock Out explained.

"That makes since." Said Bumblebee.

"We must save them and stop Shockwave no matter the costs." Optimus told them.

?

Meanwhile the others were fighting Steeljaw and his pack.

"Where are Starscream and Fire Wing?!" Yelled Sideswipe.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked a very confused Steeljaw. "We haven't seen Starscream since we helped stop New Mech from wiping us all out." "And we don't even know who Fire Wing is."

"Don't play dumb we know you helped Shockwave kidnap them!" Strongarm shouted at them.

"What now?" Said Steeljaw still sounding surprised. "Shockwave left our team to do his own thing Six Shot is the only one who know where he is."

Just then Optimus, Bumblebee and Knock Out caught up to team in time to hear the last exchange.

"Where's Six Shot?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Right here." Said a voice from the shadows. Everyone turned to see Shockwave's bother approach them. "I'll tell you where my brother is and even use a new ground bridge prototype to send you there."

"So do you want something in return like your bother did when Starscream gave him part of his spark?" Asked Ratchet.

"Only for someone to test my new ground bridge this ground bridge can send you anywhere undetected but I'm yet to test it." Six Shot explained.

"So you need a test subject and what could happen to the one who goes though it if something goes wrong?" Asked Ratchet.

"Well let's see they could be bridged into the sun, explode, vanish into thin air and that's just naming a few thing that could happen to them." Was Six Shot's answer.

"No we want to save Starscream and Fire Wing but we won't in danger another member of the team to do it!" Ratchet yelled at him. "We'll come up with another way to find them."

Then the Autobots started discussing what to do and how to find Shockwave's lab. When Wheeljack interrupted and pointed out that Knock Out was talking to Six Shot and they saw that the two mech shook hands.

"Hay you don't think KO would be crazy enuff to.." Sideswipe trailed off as he saw Six Shot open the ground bridge. "Yes he would!"

"No Knock Out don't!" Everyone screamed at once. But to late he already went though the ground bridge and it closed! "No!" They all yelled then looked at Six Shot like they all wanted to kill him.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine it worked." They heard Knock Out's voice say. "I'm in Shockwave lab in a closet."

"I rigged up a radio transmission so we can stay in contact with him so he can call us if he needs help." Six Shot told them.

"Knock Out if you survive this I'm going to kill you!" Said Ratchet. "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

"Nice to know you care." Knock Out replied. "Oh and if I don't make it give Shayna my buffer."

"What would Shayna do with a buffer?" Asked Bumblebee.

Then Grimlock started to lose his balance and Bulkhead tried to catch him and ended up falling too and they accidentally smashed the radio console.

"Guys we needed that!" Ratchet yelled at them. They all got to work trying to fix the radio so they could know if Knock Out needed them so they could help him.

Just them the humans got there to help their cybertronian friends.

Shayna asked what happened and Bumblebee explained everything to her. "Oh and Knock Out said if he doesn't make it he wants you to have his buffer." He told her.

"What would I do with a buffer?" Shayna asked with a confused look.

?

Meanwhile Knock Out realized he'd lost radio contact. "Um guys is anyone there?" "Looks like I'm going solo on this." He thought. "I'm suddenly getting flashbacks from a particular mission regarding the retrieval of a Predacon bone when I was a con where I also lost communication." "Now to find Starscream and Fire Wing."

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter I bet anyone who's seen TFP will know what mission Knock Out was talking about." "Not much happened in this chapter it was more of a filler." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors." "And Merry Christmas."**


	10. Chapter 10 Rampage

Chapter 10 Rampage!

Knock Out continued to sneak around Shockwave's lab looking for Starscream and Fire Wing. He realized that they were on a ship around the size of the Nemesis no wonder they had trouble finding Shockwave's lab. Knock Out could tell the ship had a good cloaking device and of course it moved so it would be hard to locate from the ground.

Then he came to a door that he managed to get open and saw that the room on the other side was a holding cell. Then he noticed Fire Wing laying on the floor and hurried over to make sure she was OK!

"Fire Wing!" "Fire Wing can you hear me?" Knock Out asked as he tried to revive the unconscious Predacon femme! To his relief she came back online and as a medic he could tell the damage was minor and got to work fixing it.

"Knock Out how'd you get here?" Asked Fire Wing. "Oh no did they capture you too?!"

"Don't worry I'm here on a rescue mission to bring you and Starscream back home." Knock Out explained. "Where is Screamer anyway?"

"Shockwave moved him to a different part of the ship." Fire Wing told him.

"Then our next line of duty is to find him." Said Knock Out as he finished patching up Fire Wing's injuries and they went to look for Starscream.

?

They were walking though the halls looking in each room. When suddenly upon opening one of the doors they were confronted by Rampage who had been standing on the other side waiting for them! And grabbed Knock Out by the neck as soon at the door opened!

"We saw your friend here free you and we're watching the two of you wonder our ship." "Did you really think the holding cell didn't have cameras?" Said Rampage. "Now get back in your cage like a good little birdy or I rip his spark out!"

"I think not!" Yelled Knock Out as he used his drill on Rampage's side making the crab Predacon let go of him and giving himself and Fire Wing a chance to run! As sparks flew from Rampage's wound! But now Rampage was hot on their tail because the only thing damage wise Knock Out's drill really did was make him mad!

They ran out one of the doors that turned out to lead to the top of the ship and manage to lock the door behind them and hide behind a create of raw energon. but Rampage was trying to break though the door and they had to get back in to save Starscream. But this would give them a chance to think of a plan.

"Fire Wing when I was wondering though the halls in there before I found you I saw Shockwave's plans for making you and Rampage he used the part of Starscream's spark he had to make you but Rampage's was a duplicate he made." Knock Out told her. "And did you see those sparks come out of his wound?"

"Yeah that was strange." Fire Wing answered.

"I think Rampage's spark is unstable and a hit to his spark chamber should offline him." Knock Out explained.

Just then Rampage broke though the door and tackled Knock Out! who had grab a piece of the raw energon and stabbed Rampage in the spark with it! But instead of killing him it just stayed there sticking in his chest because it wasn't a direct hit! And now he was beating the scrap out of Knock Out! Then in their struggle they both went over the side of the ship and were falling from what would be a human's equivalent of a 12 story drop!

Fire Wing quickly transformed to her Phoenix mode and flew after them! She had to try to save Knock Out! But could already tell she wasn't going to reach them in time! And could only watch as they hit the ground hard! And to her horror Knock Out had taken the worst of it and now Rampage was about to finish him by slamming the poor now unconscious red medic into the ground!

"Leave him alone your fight is with me!" Yelled a now very angry Fire Wing who had transformed back to her bot mode.

"Very well I'll finish him after I take care of you." Said Rampage with an evil smirk on his face as he tossed Knock Out aside. Then the two Predacon's started fighting each other!

It was hard to tell who had the upper hand because it was an even match as far as hand to hand combat went. Then Fire Wing changed to her Phoenix mode and went Super Nova again she remember when she had gone Super Nova the last time she had gained the upper hand until Shockwave had threatened Starscream. But now she could use it to beat Rampage!

Fire Wing went Super Nova for the second time and saw her flames change color to blue and white the first time she'd dune this it had surprised her because it had been an accident in the heat of anger when she thought Rampage had killed Starscream. But now she was in complete control of it! And fired it right into Rampage's spark where it hit the energon crystal Knock Out had stabbed in to it that exploded destroying Rampage!

Fire Wing went over to where Knock Out was laying! He was covered in dents, cracks and scratches and leaking energon in several places. She noticed his optics come back online and he groaned as he painfully regained consciousness.

"Fire Wing what happened?" He asked her.

"You just took a beating from Rampage but now our regular com links are working well at least till I go back to Shockwave's ship to get Starscream then mine will probably go back down." She told him.

"I'm coming too." Said Knock Out who tried to get up only to fallback down and cry out in pain.

"No your in no condition to do anything just stay here and call the others to get you to the med bay and tell them to came help me and Starscream." Fire Wing said to him.

"OK but you and Screamer be careful." Knock Out told her. "And good luck."

"Thanks." Said Fire Wing as she flew back to Shockwave's ship to find Starscream. Knock Out used his com link to call the others and told them what happened.

"We'll bridge over and help Fire Wing as soon as we can get a lock on Shockwave's ship but that's going to take awhile." Ratchet told him over the com link. "First we'll send Bulkhead to bring you back to base for treatment I'll have the med bay ready by the time you get here."

"Thanks." Said Knock Out before they cut off the transmission. He ran a diagnostic scan on himself and saw that his injuries as painful as they were weren't fatal they just hurt like crazy. And he'd be fine till the others got him to the med bay and Ratchet could fix him.

Then he look at how high the ship was and it dawned on him how big a fall he had just taken and a beating on top of that and from a Predacon no less. "Outch." He said looking up.

Then the ground bridge opened and Bulkhead came though and took him back to base where Ratchet got to work. "Don't ever do anything like that again." Ratchet scolded him.

"Don't worry I won't my poor finish is totaled." Complained Knock Out.

"I'm just glad it's your finish and not your spark." Huffed Ratchet. "I don't want to lose my medical assistant after we already came close to losing you once in the past couple of weeks."

"Don't worry I'm not becoming one with the allspark for a very long time." Knock Out told him. "But nice to know you all care." He added with a smile. Then Ratchet finish fixing his wounds and told him he was going to be fine but would probably be really sore for the next few days and to take it easy.

Now everyone was focused on getting the ground bridge ready to help Fire Wing and Starscream.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter hope you've enjoyed the story so far." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	11. Chapter 11 The Flame Goes Out

Chapter 11 The Flame Goes Out.

Fire Wing went back to Shockwave's lab to look for Starscream. she walked though the halls of his ship till she came to a room where she found Starscream laying on a breath and rushed to the seeker's side!

"Starscream come on wake up we have to get out of here!" Said a worried Fire Wing as she desperately tried to revive Starscream but to no avail.

"He won't wake up he's dying very soon." Said Shockwave who had enter the room. "But I had a feeling you would come for him it's logical since you showed concern and affection for him before."

Shockwave started to use a prob on Fire Wing but she melted it before he had the chance.

"But how can he be dying his spark is supposed to be indestructible?" Asked Fire Wing almost in tears.

"Yes as a hole but since I took part of it what remains of it is has been slowly going out." Shockwave explained.

"The part you used to make me." Moaned Fire Wing who couldn't hold back her tears. "You knew when you took that part of his spark this would happen to him!" "You knew this would happen!" "This is why his spark was giving him trouble because of the part you took and make me!"

"And I need it back to make my Predacon army." Hissed Shockwave. "If you get into that machine over there I can use it to take your spark and transfer it to one of my Predacon tanks and I'll study it to find out how to make a successful duplicate." "Starscream is fading fast this way you can die with him."

"Or I can stop you from hurting anyone ever again!" Yelled a now very angry Fire Wing as she changed to her Phoenix mode and flew to where his Predacon tanks were and used her flames to destroy all of them!

Then went to do the same to Shockwave but found that he had escaped in a pod before she could end him.

Then she went to where Starscream was and hooked one end of the machine to him. Then the other to herself.

"Shockwave wanted to use this to put my spark in one of his Predacons but now I'll use it to send it back where it belongs." Said Fire Wing as she kissed Starscream on the forehead. "I love you goodbye."

Then she started the machine and closed her optics.

?

Starscream came back online right after the machine stopped. And saw Fire Wing laying lifeless.

"No Fire Wing!" He cried in tears. "Why did you trade your life for mine?!"

Starscream broke down into a sob as he cradled Fire Wings body. "I love you!" "How could you leave me like this!" Starscream cried as he continued to hold her.

Then a ground bridge opened and the rest of the team came out.

"Hay guys sorry we took so long we had a head time locking on to this ships location.." Said Sideswipe who stopped speaking and he and the other froze when they saw Starscream in tear holding Fire Wing's lifeless body.

Starscream explained what had happened. And they went back to base.

?

Later Starscream was outside the base watching the sunset. Even tho Fire Wing had fixed his spark it felt broken because she had to give up her spark to do it.

The others were worried about him because ever since they had gotten back to base he had acted like a zombie.

Optimus went out to talk to him. The Prime didn't like seeing Starscream like this.

"Starscream I am sorry for your loss." said Optimus.

"She loved to watch the sunset and rise." Starscream told him. "I miss her."

"Starscream Fire Wing would not want you to be like this she would want you to live your life." Optimus told him.

Starscream just nodded sadly. "I just can't believe she's gone." He said still partly in tears.

"Anytime you need something or wish to talk I am here." Optimus said before going inside the base to give the grieving seeker some space.

Starscream continued to watch the sunset. Until he decided to go inside.

He was walking to his room when he saw a signal pop up on the computer screen. No one else was in the room at the moment to see it. But Starscream knew who this Con signal belonged to. "Shockwave!" He hissed.

And the seeker wanted to take care of this one on his own. He wanted to avenge Fire Wing. And make Shockwave pay for what he did to both of them!

Starscream went out of the base and changed into his jet mode. Then took to the sky to go after Shockwave! Starscream wanted to wanted to end it! When he found Shockwave he'd make sure only one of them walked away from this and he wasn't going to let it be Shockwave!

 **To be continued.**

 **"Oh no Starscream is going after Shockwave alone and he's out for blood or should I say energon." "This can't end well." "Anyway that's it for this chapter I know it was short and sad and the next one I'm not sure how long it will be." "This chapter and the next one are both fillers leading to the final one then an epilogue." "Only three chapters left." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "In the meantime feel free to check out my other stories or send feedback." "And please let me know if there are any spelling errors I might have missed."**


	12. Chapter 12 Out Of The Ashes

Chapter 12 Out of The Ashes.

Knock Out had put Fire Wing's body in the med bay until they could give her a funeral. He felt bad for Starscream and he was sad about losing Fire Wing as well because he had also been friends with her.

"Knock Out I just saw Starscream fly off in his jet mode." Said Shayna who had just entered the med bay.

"He's probably trying to clear his processor." Knock Out told her. "I know when Breakdown died I just wanted to be alone till I had time to cope." "Breakdown was like a bother to me but Starscream was in love with Fire Wing." "So I can imagine this must be really heard on him."

"Hay guys Shockwave's signal just popped up and Agent Fowler saw Starscream fly off moments later!" Said Jack who ran into the med bay. "Starscream must be going after Shockwave!"

"Oh no what is Starscream thinking." Asked Shayna.

"He's probably not I know when Arachnid killed Breakdown all I wanted to do was rip her spark out." Knock Out told them.

"We have to stop Starscream before he does something stupid!" Yelled Ratchet who had walked in just in time to hear what was going on.

Then called the others to look for Starscream and they wasted no time going out to find him. And split up into groups to cover more ground. While Shayna and Knock Out stay at base became that needed someone to watch in case Starscream came back.

?

A little while later Knock Out was setting in the his room watching a horror movie. While Shayna who didn't like horror films was in the main room reading a book.

Knock Out stopped the movie for a minute to get some energon. Then remembered he forget to turn off the computer in the med bay so went to shut it down.

Then he saw Fire Wing's optics suddenly light up.

"I must be imaging things." Knock Out thought.

Then he noticed the monitor was showing a life signal.

"That's strange." Knock Out said to himself.

Then in the other room Shayna had just finished reading when she heard Knock Out scream.

"Hay Knock Out is that movie to scary?" Shayna asked as she walked to the med bay. "There's a reason I avoid those kind of shows."

Then upon entering the med bay she was surprised to see that Fire Wing was standing in the middle of the room.

"Fire Wing we thought you were dead." Said Shayna.

"The last thing I remember is giving my spark back to Starscream how did I come back online?" Asked Fire Wing.

"I don't know where's Knock Out?" Shayna asked her.

"When I woke up he screamed, jumped under the breath and pulled a tarp over himself." Fire Wing explained.

Then they noticed Knock Out hiding under the breath with the tarp over him like a blanket curled into a ball with his hands over his optics.

"It's OK Knock Out it's Fire Wing." Shayna told him.

"Yes but is it really Fire Wing or a Zombiecon!" Knock Out asked nervously. "Last time a dead bot came back to life me and Starscream had to run from Terrorcons trying to suck out our energon."

"Don't worry Knock Out I'm not gonna suck out your energon It's me." Fire Wing told the freighted medic.

"Fire Wing it is you." Said Knock Out as he hugged her. "Sorry about that rude reaction."

"Well you did just watch a horror movie." Shayna teased him.

"Yeah I think I'll cut down on those." Knock Out told them then chuckled.

"How am I functioning?" Asked Fire Wing.

"Let's see you have a life signal." Knock Out told her as he checked her over. "And you have a spark." He said as he checked inside her spark chamber.

"But I put my spark back in Starscream." Fire Wing said to them.

"Look like some how you developed a spark of your own." Knock Out explained.

"Well your beast mode is a Phoenix in legend the Phoenix is a bird that died then rose from the ashes." Shayna explained to them.

"Guess you really are a Phoenix." Knock Out told Fire Wing with a smile. "Wait tell Starscream.." "Oh scrap I forgot to tell you the reason it's just me and Shayna here with you is because the others went to find Screamer because he went to get revenge on Shockwave!"

"Wait Shockwave had clocking devices so why did his signal show up?" Asked Fire Wing. "Unless he wants Starscream to come after him so he can get his spark!"

"So you think Starscream is walking into a trap!" Asked Knock Out.

"Not if I can find him first." Fire Wing told them before flying off to try to reach Starscream before Shockwave did!

"I'll contact the others and tell them what's going on!" Yelled Knock Out as he tapped his com link.

Fire Wing took to the air she had to find Starscream before he found Shockwave knowing Shockwave was planning to trap the seeker to take his spark! Fire Wing couldn't let that happen!

She just hoped she wouldn't be to late!

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry that chapter was another short one but it was another filler." yeah Fire Wing's alive." "But can she get to Starscream in time?" "The next chapter is the grand finally." "Then the epilogue." "Hope you enjoyed the story so far."**

 **"Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	13. Chapter 13 Reunited

Chapter 13 Reunited.

Meanwhile Starscream had just found Shockwave who was walking in the middle of a field.

"Shockwave stop right there!" Starscream yelled angrily as he landed and changed to his cybertronian mode.

"Starscream given your feelings for Fire Wing the fact that your here for revenge is logical." Said Shockwave.

"Don't you ever use her name after all you did to her you monster!" Shouted Starscream who's optics were now filled with coolant tears. "I'm here to make you pay for what you did to both of us!" "Only one of us is walking away from here!"

"Your quest for vengeance is understandable." Shockwave told him. "But thinking you can offline me is illogical."

"What do you think of this logic!" Screamed Starscream as he fired his missiles at Shockwave!

But Shockwave was ready for that and dodged them! Then fired a weapon at Starscream and the next thing the seeker knew was electricity shooting though his intire frame! Then he fell to the ground still fully conscious and aware but unable to move!

"A weapon I put together that stuns the target but leaves them completely alert but unable to fight back." Shockwave explained.

"You see Starscream I'm still going to have my Predacon army but I need your spark to make it all possible." Shockwave hissed as he started to approach the downed seeker from the other side of the field! "And I want you fully aware of what's happening but unable to do anything about it." "Don't worry whatever fear you feel at the moment is completely logical and it will all be over as soon as I take your spark from it's camber."

Shockwave was just about to reach Starscream when suddenly a blast of fire hit the ground right in front of him and now a wall of flames was between him and Starscream preventing him from reaching the stunned seeker.

"Leave him alone Shockwave!" Yelled a voice from behind him. Shockwave turned to see who was there and was surprised to see Fire Wing who had just transformed to her bot mode standing before him.

"How is it that your still functional?" Asked Shockwave. "This is completely illogical."

"Haven't you heard the Earth legend about the Phoenix apparently they tend to rise from the ashs." Quipped Fire Wing.

"I'll have to capture you to find out why you seem to have developed a spark of your own." Said Shockwave. "It will make an interesting case for study."

Then he aimed his weapon at Fire Wing and was about to fire it at her!

But Starscream realized the affect of Shockwave's weapon was starting to wear off and struggled to move because he was still having trouble getting his body to obey. but he didn't want Shockwave to hurt Fire Wing ever again he didn't know how she was back but he was not going to lose her again!

Starscream managed to toss a rock at Shockwave that hit him right in the back of the helm! It didn't damage him but it did get his attention. And bought Fire Wing time to change to her Phoenix mode and destroy the weapon he was aiming at her by catching it on fire making it blow up in his face!

This action made Shockwave mad and he fire his arm cannon at Fire Wing! But Starscream who had by now regaind his mobility though himself between Fire Wing and the blast.

Fire Wing's Phoenix mode let out a cry as she watched Starscream fall to the ground for the second time after being shot! and the seeker just laid there unmoving!

Shockwave had just made a huge mistake! Fire Wing was now mad and her beast mode looked like something straight out of a nightmare with the anger that was in her optics!

Next thing Shockwave knew was being shot with flames after Fire Wing had gone super nova again! And she just kept pouring it on! And was about to finish him!

"Fire Wing!" "Stop he's had enuff!" Shouted Arcee who had just gotten there with the others. "I know your mad at him for doing that to Starscream." "And I can relate to what your feeling because I've been there before but killing him is wrong and you know it!"

"Fire Wing this is not the way let us take him to Justice." Said Optimus Prime.

Fire Wing nodded at them and changed back to her bot mode then ran to Starscream's side and started to sobbing then felt a hand touch her's and saw that it was Starscream's.

"Outch that really hurt." Said Starscream as he onlined his optics.

"Your alive." Fire Wing exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"And still sore." He moaned as Fire Wing realized she just hugged him right where he'd been shot.

"Sorry." Fire Wing told him.

"That's OK I'm just glad to have you back." Said Starscream then they kissed.

And everyone was happy both Fire Wing and Starscream were alive.

?

Later after they returned to base Knock Out treated Starscream while Ratchet took care of Shockwave.

"Well Starscream is going to be fine." Knock Out told Optimus and Bumblebee. "Fire Wing stayed by his side the intire time and is still in there with him." He added with a smile. And Optimus and Bumblebee also smiled happy the two lovers were back together.

Then Ratchet came out and reported Shockwave was still functional but it would be surprising if he ever came back online.

"Fire Wing really did a number on him." Said Ratchet.

"Wow remind me to never get on her bad side." Knock Out told them.

"Yeah good thing she's one of us." Said Bumblebee.

"And at least Shockwave is no longer a threat." Optimus added. They were all just glad everyone was alive and well.

?

Meanwhile Starscream and Fire Wing were in the med bay. Because Fire Wing refused to leave Starscream's side and Starscream didn't want Fire Wing out of his sight.

Because they were so glad to have each other back and didn't ever want to lose each other again.

Then Starscream noticed Fire Wing had a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter Fire?" Asked Starscream.

"When I thought Shockwave killed you earlier I almost crossed a line." She replied.

"Well I almost crossed it two." Starscream told her. "When I thought you were gone I started thinking like a Deceptacon again." "And that's a path I never want to go on again."

"Sounds like we both lost it for a minute." Fire Wing said to him.

"I think it's because we couldn't stand the thought of losing each other." Said Starscream. "Because I don't know what I would do with out you Fire I don't want to know." "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and the two kissed.

Well just then Knock Out walked in to hand Starscream his medical report but saw the two lovers kissing and decided he should give the lovebirds some privacy and be anywhere but here and started to back out but failed to see Ratchet coming with a tray full of energon and oil he was going to use for something. And suddenly.

Crrraaahhh!

"Knock Out I needed that!" Yelled Ratchet.

"Ahh my poor finish!" Groaned Knock Out as he saw he was covered in energon and oil. And ran off to clean himself.

Shayna who happened to be walking by just though her hands up and gave Starscream and Fire Wing a look like. "What yah gonna do." And walked back to the main room.

While Starscream and Fire Wing both busted out laughing at what their kissing had accidentally caused.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter the next one is the epilogue and final chapter." "I'll try to have it up soon."**

 **"And I already wort the first chapter of the next Transformers story I'm doing Unlikely Heroes which is already posted and I'm doing a poll for who one of the members of the team will be which is up on my profile now if you want to vote."**

 **"Because I'm having trouble deciding who will be the last member of their team so I'm letting the readers decide." "Because that and Revenge of the Quintessons are the stories I'll be working on next in turns." "Right after the last chapter of this." "If I missed any spelling errors please let me know."**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

Chapter 14 Epilogue

(9 months later.)

"OK here's how it gonna work any minute June could go into labor so when she does Miko, Raff and Rusle will pack the suitcase, Denny will call the Doctor and if Denny's not here Fixit will do it." Said Agent Fowler. "Than Jack and I will escort her to Ratchet's vehicle mode and take her to the hospital and that's all there is to it."

"We won't let you down." Everyone said at once.

The rest of the team was out battling the Deceptacons except for Starscream and Fire Wing who were on a date. And Knock Out and Shayna who had taken the day off. So everyone who was at the base agreed to help bring in the new baby. When suddenly.

"Guys the baby's coming." June told them.

"Baby's coming!" Yelled everyone at the same time.

Then everyone went nuts because they were all caught off guard and went into a panic! Miko, Raff and Rusle all kept dumping the suitcase and at one point Miko tried to put a lamp in it.

Denny and Fixit fought over the phone to call the Doctor.

And Agent Fowler put June's coat on Jack and everyone jump in the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode and drove off to the hospital! But no one realized they over looked one tiny detail.

"Hay you forgot me!" Yelled June but they were already gone.

Just then Knock Out's vehicle mode pulled in and Shayna got out because luckily they had decided to check and see how the others were doing.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Asked Shayna.

"A panic attack and mistaken identity." June answered sarcastically. "They all lost it when I said I was in labor."

"It's started hop in we'll get you to the hospital!" Said Knock Out. And June obeyed then off they went.

?

A few minutes later they had unfortunately gotten stuck in a traffic jam.

"Guy's I don't think we're gonna make it the baby's coming now!" June told them.

"Now?" Shayna repeated.

"Inside me?!" Knock Out said sounding half panicked. "My poor interior!"

"Will you worry about your interior later Jack's Mom is have a baby we have bigger things to worry about!" Shayna told him.

"Shayna you'll have to deliver the baby." June said to her.

"But Shayna faints at the sight of gore." Said Knock Out.

"I'm willing to try if one of you can talk me though it." Said Shayna. "Knock Out you must know something about child delivery your a medic after all."

"I know about delivering Sparklings but that's completely different from how humans are born!" Knock Out explained.

"I'll talk you though it." Said June and they got to work.

It was going fine until June started screaming in pain and Shayna couldn't understand what she was supposed to do because the one talking her though it was to busy yelling in agony!

"What dose ahhh! mean?" Asked Shayna.

"Don't worry I'm com linking the others right now." Said Knock Out.

?

Meanwhile the others had just got to the hospital and realized the mix up. When Knock Out commed Ratchet and explained the situation.

"Don't worry Knock Out there's a Doctor here who will explaine what to do to me, then I'll repeat it to you then you tell it to Shayna." Ratchet explained.

"OK thanks!" Said Knock Out who got ready to take orders so he could tell them to Shayna.

?

A few hours later the other got though the traffic jam and reached Knock Out, Shayna, and Jack's Mom. And were surprised and relieved to see June holding the new born baby in her arms.

Then they wasted no time getting them to Ratchet's ambulance mode to take them to the hospital and were happy to hear the new baby was healthy and the mother was doing fine.

"Jack say hollow to your new baby brother." Said June as he joined her and Agent Fowler in the back of Ratchet's vehicle mode.

"So what are you guys going to call him?" Asked Ratchet.

"Well you guys have become a huge part of our lives so we decided to name him after Optimus we're naming him O'Ryan." Said June.

"I think that's a great name." Said Ratchet.

"Wow I got to help bring a new baby into the world." Said Shayna. "And I didn't faint."

"And It was born inside my alt mode." Knock Out added with a big smile on his face. Than he had to catch Shayna who fainted.

"Hay Knock Out is she OK?" Asked Denny.

Knock Out ran a diagnostic scan on her then grained. "She's fine I think what she did just now hit her." He told the others who all had to laugh.

"We'll thank her when she wake's up." Jack said to them.

?

Meanwhile Starscream and Fire Wing were watching the sunset and holding hands.

"Fire Wing there's something I want to ask you." Starscream told her.

"Ask away." Fire Wing replied.

"Fire Wing I love you and don't think I can live without you." Starscream told her. "What I want to ask is will you be my Sparkmate?"

"Oh Starscream I love you too and yes I will be your sparkmate." She answered with a smile and tears of joy. Then the two embraced and kissed.

?

Then the next day they told the others the good news. And were told the good news about Jack's little brother and everyone was happy and knew they were going to have a bright future ahead of them.

Tho Sky Warp and Thundercracker got into a fight about who was going to be best mech at Starscream and Fire Wing's bonding ceremony. And spent the better half of a week trying to butter their train leader up and get on his good side by pampering him.

Then Fire Wing asked him just out of ear shot of the other two seekers. "Didn't we already decide Knock Out is going to be our best mech?"

"Yes but I want to milk this a little longer." He told her with a mischievous grin. And she couldn't help but chuckle.

 **The end**

 **"Well there you have it the end of Fire Wing Rising." "I'd like to thank all my readers who liked and\or followed this." "And I'd like to give a special thanks to Coira94 who suggested in the reviews of the prequel to this Transformers Ultimate that I make the Predacon a love interest for Starscream originally I was just going to make this a story with Rampage as the vilen but your review inspired me." "So thank you without your suggestion Fire Wing wouldn't exist and I believe in giving credit where it's do."**

 **"Well everyone feel free to check out my other stories and the poll for who's going to be the final team member in my other story Unlikely Heroes is still up so feel free to vote for your choice while you can." "And please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


End file.
